Tsukikage Arashi
=Official Biography= ---- *Name: Tsukikage Arashi *Nationality: Japanese *Sex: Male *Age: 22 years old *Birthday: August 20 *Occupation: Mercenary *Height: 1.84 m *Weight: 69 kg *Blood type: A *Hobbies: Drugs *Hates: Quiet rooms Tsukikage’s “Awakening” was induced by drugs, but as they were prototype catalysts, that also caused him severe mental problems. Because of this, the CRD prescribed drugs to suppress his anxieties. However, thanks to the continuous mutation of his body, he soon developed a tolerance to drugs. After Arashi destroyed one laboratory, Ell Blue decided to give him an ascension in the CRD hierarchy and now Arashi's under his direct command and supervision. Arashi's behaving so far, but he could change his mind anytime... 'Plot details' *'Nature: 'Mutant *'Membership:' CRD Arashi attacks using his claws to slash the opponent. He exhibits increased speed, agility and some acrobatic skills. His repertory of attacks is completed with some brutal kicks. He accompanies many of his moves with a demential laughter. Arashi seems to have a potential to create energy, but only in very limited quantites; Energy sometimes flashes in his eyes, and he probably infuses some of his attacks with energy charges; he often shows his mastery over it by forming a little energy ball in his hand after he wins a fight. =Move List= ---- Normals LOL WE'LL FILL THIS OUT SOON Command Normals None. Specials *'Shadow Drop (落影)： ↓ ↙ ← A / C └─Shadow Drop • Buddhism (落影•佛): ↓ ↙ ← A / C └─Shadow Drop • Evanescent Month (落影•逝月)： ↓ ↙ ← A / C └─Shadow Drop • Delivery Month (落影•送月)： ↓ ↘ → A / C' Tsukikage steps forward in a slightly upwards slash with his claw. It doesn't work quitely as an overhead. A version travels shorter forward, but C version's range is longer. Damage is lacking, but you can follow-up with other techniques. If you press ↓ ↙ ← A / C after Shadow Drop, Tsukikage Arashi will follow-up with an ascending claw attack. This doesn't actually work as an anti-air move. Both versions have basically the same properties. If you don't follow-up with a third attack, Arashi may end exposed for a brief moment. If you follow-up with ↓ ↙ ← A / C after Shadow Drop • Buddhism, Tsukikage will end his attack raising his face and performing a long cutting arc attack over his head. Can be used as an anti-air when done with perfect accuracy. It's slightly unsafe, however, and Arashi can be attacked with low attacks. If you follow-up with ↓ ↘ → A / C after Shadow Drop • Buddhism, Tsukikage will instead end his attack with a downwards claw slash with both hands, creating a sort of cross. Arashi crouches a little when doing this, so it may whiff on hopping opponents, but works effectively as an overhead. After this attack, the opponent will be stunned for a brief instant, and you can follow-up with a quick attack. *'Bright Month (辉月)： (Air) ↓ ↘ → A / C' Tsukikage changes his air trajectory and instead moves forward in a descending attack that slashes twice under him. A version simply goes down, while C version makes him hop a little forwards. Can't hit crouching opponents unless is done at edge of ground, and it works as an overhead when these conditions are fulfilled. *'Shadow Surprise (影突)： ↓ ↘ → B / D └─Shadow Fall (影坠)： ↓ ↘ → B / D └─Bright Month • Comeback (辉月•重临)： ↓ ↘ → A / C' Tsukikage launches forward in a hopping knee attack. B version has less range and deals less damage; D version's range is longer and deals more damage; you can follow-up with different attacks while still in air, before or after the first hit. If you press ↓ ↘ → B / D after Shadow Surprise, Arashi will change quickly to move to the ground, in a dashing feet strike. This attack must be blocked low. While D version has a better range, both versions of the move deal the same damage. If you press ↓ ↘ → A / C after Shadow Surprise, Arashi will change its trajectory to perform a descending attack that slashes twice. When done as a follow-up, it is like doing it at the edge of ground, therefore works an overhead and is good to mix-up. *'Pity Month (怜月)： → ↓ ↘ A / C' Arashi jumps spinning, performing a couple claw slashes. A version knocks away the opponent after the first hit, and its only able to score 2 hits when in corner. C version launches the opponent upwards first, then knocks it away with a second hit. *'Flying Shadowmeld (飞影遁)： ← ↓ → A / C' Arashi turns round and performs a swan jump in a move arc. If the opponent's right under Arashi at his apex, Arashi will perform an unblockable grab and appear at his opponent's back. After this, the opponent will be briefly stunned, and Arashi can follow-up with any attack. Supers *'War Month (月之殇)： ↓ ↘ → ↓ ↘ → A / C' Arashi launches forward in an attack with one claw imbued with slashing energy. This move has constant hit value from the beginning, and maxes 4 hits. If it done at least 2 hits, the opponent will be knocked away. Normal version is not full-ranged. MAX version is full-ranged, so it can reach opponents at the other side of the screen, covers a little more air space so it can hit even more on jumping enemies. It's quicker and has more priority. It also deals much more damage and creates a hard knockdown on the opponent. *'Paraselene Chikage (幻月千影)： ↓ ↘ → ↓ ↙ ← A / C' Arashi poses, then charges towards its opponent running 3/4 the screen; if he manages to hit, he will start an automatic sequence of moves, ending with a kick that knocks the opponent away. Regular version deals 10 hits. If it's blocked, Arashi will still continue his run, open to the opponent attack for an instant. MAX version is quicker, full-screen ranged, and has more priority. It deals 10 hits, but insead knocking the opponent away with a kick, Arashi will crouch and attack with Delivery Month, leaving the opponent stunned to follow-up with any other attack, even another super. Hidden Esoteric *'Tweet Of Violent Moon (狂暴月鸣): ↓ ↘ → ↓ ↘ → B + D' Arashi jumps and slashes upwards creating a big claw mark above him. If it hits the opponent, Arashi will leap to the sky, the background will change into a fullmoon, and Arashi will finish by giving a brutal strike with both arms, slamming the opponent into the floor. Great hitbox, damage scales too much when done into a combo. =Tactics= ---- General Strategies LOL WE'LL FILL THIS OUT SOON Combos LOL WE'LL FILL THIS OUT SOON =Official artwork= ---- Tsukikage Arashi.jpg 160600162827.jpg Tsukikage Arashi_60.png Tsukikage ArashiB_60.jpg =External links= ---- *Tsukikage Arashi official profile page Category:Characters Category:Mutants Category:CRD